Family Time
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Rebecca Logan goes to visit her dear old Mom and Dad... seriously, that's it to the summary. hope you enjoy R&R if you want, Rated T for language.


**Opening Statement:** Alright, so this idea popped into my head and I needed to get it typed up before I forgot. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't think it needs to be said, but I own nothing to do with Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Family Time.**

The moon shone down upon a lakeside cabin, on the patio a man with green skin and pointed ears was working on grilling his tofu burgers to perfection, while about a foot away a woman in a dark blue summer dress was levitating in the lotus position, "Rae the food's almost ready," Garfield said, turning to stare at his wife with his fanged smile on his face. Raven slowly dropped to the patio and stretched out of her position, "Thanks Gar, you know how I like my burger so I'm just going to go dip mu feet into the water for a bit okay?" Raven asked, placing a kiss to her husband's lips before she rose into the air and floated to the shore, Garfield chuckling while preparing the burger for his love.

Raven was enjoying herself for a time, simply letting her feet dangle into the water, and knowing that her husband wasn't in the water made her certain that she wasn't going to end up swimming anytime soon, so with her powers she brought out one of her books and started to read from the tome, only getting halfway through the first page before she heard the flapping of wings, and through her empathic abilities she was able to discern the owner of said wings, a smile forming on her face as she glanced up to see a majestic phoenix soaring overhead, the violet bird landing on the dock before morphing into the human form of her only biological child, Rebecca.

"Well, you never called to say you were visiting," Raven stated, grinning behind her book when her daughter groaned behind her, "Mom, I wanted to surprise you and Dad, didn't even see or sense you here on the docks." Rebecca said, Raven letting out a chuckle before she stood up and put her book away with her powers, "You still can't sense me? Hmm... maybe I should go into your Nevermore and see what's wrong in there," Raven replied, Rebecca's eyes widening as she started to back away a bit, "NO! You did that to me when I was younger and it hurt! I don't want that," Rebecca said, Raven reaching forward and pulling her child into a hug, placing a kiss to her forehead right above her chakra, "I know sweetie, and I was only teasing... your father is starting to rub off on me it seems." Raven explained, the green skinned girl smiling before she morphed into a raven and flew off toward the patio, perching on top of her father's head and causing the green man to chuckle.

"Hey there cub, what brings you here today... oh and give me a few minutes and I'll have some of the best tofu burgers you have ever tasted on a plate for you," Garfield said, the bird hopping off of his head and morphing back into his daughter, "Sweet! I haven't had a good tofu burger in ages!" Rebecca replied, as her mother landed nearby and rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, "Just like your father, where have I gone wrong," Raven teased, her daughter shooting a soft glare at her, "Hey, I just flew here from Jump City, the only thing I had to eat was a one of those snack cakes from the nearby bakery... plus my powers are easier to keep in check when I don't eat meat, you should know Mom, as you've been able to actually express yourself more without something bursting into flames," Rebecca replied, Garfield chuckling and handing out the food, "You know Rae, now that she mentions it, you have been able to smile and laugh more since you started eating my cooking," Garfield said, Raven shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of her burger, Rebecca removing her cloak and hanging it up on the back of her deck chair before sitting for her own food.

"So, a little bird told me that you now have a gentleman suitor... who is he?" Raven asked, Rebecca nearly choking on her mouthful and swallowing it down in a hard lump, gasping afterwards for air with a blush on her face, "MOM! Why do have to be a mind reader?!" Rebecca asked, Raven merely raising an eyebrow while sipping on her tea, "It's not what you think, Azar only knows how my powers work at times, and when I hugged you at the dock I saw glimpses of what I can only assume was you and some tall blue eyed boy cuddled on the couch together," Raven replied, Garfield sharing a playful smirk with his wife before he started in, "Okay, so my little cub has a suitor... I could always track the boy down and see what his intentions are-"

"It's Xand'r okay!" Rebecca shouted, four glowing red eyes visible on her face and a slight demonic tone to her voice, Garfield yelping and leaping back only due to his animal instincts, though Raven simply chuckled and patted her daughter's shoulder, "Calm down sweetheart, we're only teasing you... you'd think for being the daughter of a green skinned comedian that you'd be able to take a joke," Raven explained, Rebecca taking a couple deep breaths and then sighing, her eyes back to their normal appearance as the pale green girl took up her tea and gulped it down. After supper, Rebecca and her father were seated on the couch, both with controllers in their hands as they were playing a round of Immortal Combatants, Raven in her reading chair with a book, though she was actually watching her husband and child playing together, a small smile on her face.

"Okay cub, time for Daddy to show you how it's done!" Garfield shouted, Rebecca grinning before she encased her controller in her magic aura and got up, Rebecca still hitting the buttons while she got herself another cup of tea, "Says the guy who's getting their butt kicked by a girl... who isn't even using her hands!" Rebecca taunted, returning to her spot and grabbing the controller from it's floating position and seamlessly getting back into the rhythm of her combo moves. Raven couldn't suppress the giggle she let out when her husband grumbled about his daughter cheating, though if Garfield noticed it then he didn't act like it. After about five minutes, Rebecca came out of the match as the winner, the girl leaping up and doing a victory dance, while Garfield tried to ponder how he lost to his daughter. Raven was enjoying to show thoroughly, though at the same time figured that her daughter needed to be humbled, and so with that in mind used a trick she learned from a certain book bound dragon (whom shall remain nameless), to morph her daughter into a frog, the slimy creature letting out a croak before morphing back into herself, glaring at her mother, all while Garfield laughed his head off.

* * *

(Scene Break: Late Evening, Logan House)

Rebecca yawned a moment before she simply made her way to her bedroom, while she exclusively lived at the tower, her parents still kept a room for her at their home, which she appreciated though also only used if she was too tired to fly back to the big "T" in the Jump City bay. "Good night Mom, good night Dad, I'm going to bed." Rebecca yawned, walking to her bedroom door and stepping into her old room. Raven and Garfield stayed up a bit longer and simply curled up together on the couch while a random movie played on the screen, "We're lucky to have a daughter you know Gar." Raven suddenly said, snapping Garfield out of his own thoughts and giving his wife a concerned glance, "Rae? You feeling okay?" Garfield asked, now noticing the soft, almost silent sobs coming from his wife, even after all those years had past since she had wiped her father from existence, and after she and Garfield had adopted Melvin, Timmy and Teether as their own, she was still crushed at the thought of their first attempts at starting a family. Mind you these moments didn't happen too often, but when they did they would make the empath nearly inconsolable. "It's just that we had tried so hard to have a baby of our own... and each time I failed you-"

"You did no such thing Raven. It's not your fault that our past attempts at having children were cut short." Garfield explained, Raven squeezing her eyes shut as silent tears streamed down her pale cheeks, "But that's just it Gar... it was _my_ fault! My demonic heritage meant that, unless I were to try and reproduce with anyone but another demon, that they'd never make it to term... those miscarriages were _my_ fault." Raven cried, Garfield pulling her up into his lap and holding her close, "I know how you feel Rae... well maybe not the physical side, but I lost something those times myself... plus I was the one who made you suffer those losses... but in the end, we did win. Rebecca is proof of that-"

"Again, Rebecca was a fluke, a rare instance where your ever changing DNA managed to adapt and properly fertilize me... but even then I was afraid, that any day, any _moment_ I may end up cramping up and gushing blood... I'm just so happy we did get to have a child together." Raven explained, her face buried into Garfield's shoulder, the green man hushing and petting her violet hair, "And I'm happy that we did too, if for nothing else then to say that we don't give up." Garfield replied, brushing a lock of Raven's hair behind her ear and drawing her in for a kiss.

The two former Titans then got a bit more passionate, Raven moaning into her husband's mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck, when the two heard a cough from the doorway, Raven and Garfield freezing a moment before springing up and straightening up their clothes, Rebecca's wide eyed gaze on the two of them before the girl did a full body shudder, "Ugh, the one time I visit home and I nearly walk in on you having sex... nice, way to show some class guys," Rebecca said, going to the kitchen sink and getting herself a glass of water. "Hey, if you really like this Xand'r guy, eventually you and him will be-"

"Garfield, if you value the integrity of your immortal soul, you will NOT finish that sentence," Raven practically growled, Garfield chuckling a moment and before he simply did the 'zipped lip' motion, Rebecca growing confused a moment before she caught on and blushed a deep scarlet, the glass in her hand glowing black a moment before it exploded, a piece of the glass cutting her hand a bit, "Ow! Fuck!" Rebecca exclaimed, Raven narrowing her eyes a moment before she sighed, "Sweetie, watch your language." Raven said, even as Rebecca's hand was engulfed in a blue glow, the cut healing instantly, and using her powers she picked up the glass pieces and threw them away, "Sorry, Xand'r is also getting after me and Jenny about our language." Rebecca said, before she yawned and simply went back to bed.

* * *

(Scene Break: Next Morning)

Rebecca woke up to the scent of her favorite breakfast food, lavender waffles. The pale green girl smiled and slowly stretched, getting herself out of bed and donning her uniform and cloak, then making her way to the kitchen, finding her mother at the waffle iron that her uncle Cyborg had given her as a retirement gift, a smile on her face as she mixed more batter, "Hey, is there any blueberry syrup to go with these Mom?" Rebecca asked, using her demon magic to dish herself up a couple waffles, Raven giggling before she pointed to the fridge, "You should know that I always have a healthy supply for you sweetheart," Raven replied, Rebecca nodding and walking to the fridge, retrieving the bottle of syrup.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear that I wasn't the first attempt you and Dad had at making a baby... I'm not about to ask what happened, I kinda got the gist of it already, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss..." Rebecca said, Raven stiffening a moment before letting out a soft sigh and smiling, "Thank you dear... and so you know, had our other children made it to term, you'd have had an older sister, and two brothers... I'm not as torn up as you think Rebecca, I just sometimes think back to those days... the pain, the loss-"

"Mom, you kicked my grand dad's butt and made for yourself your own destiny, you had ME... don't think I'm unaware just how lucky I am to be alive right now, I get it... just don't beat yourself up over it, and had my sister and brothers made it into the world, I'm sure they'd love you just as much as I do." Rebecca explained, before she took a bite of her breakfast, her mother smiling at her child's words and making both herself and Rebecca a cup of tea.

* * *

And once again an awkward ending, but at least I got to show a bit of background on Rebecca's past. Anyways, feel free to follow/favorite, don't forget to comment/review in the box below, and I'll see you guys in the next update, bye bye!


End file.
